People often view historical and future information on a computer. Examples of historical information might be the scores of a football game at the end of each quarter. Examples of future information might be the weather forecast for the next few days or for the next few hours. Typically, such information would be provided in a list.
However, certain devices (e.g., a watch) can have a display screen of limited size, such that displaying a list of historical and/or future information is not practical. But, it still desirable for a user of such small devices to conveniently obtain such information.